Akira and Ayumi
by Aguilita Cruz
Summary: Romeo and Juliet? Naaah. Check this story out. Modern, and takes place in Japan. I made this in school, with my partners Charley and Dennise. Please read it!


Prologue

Two beings from different parts of the universe meeting for the first time in Japan. A love that was never meant to exist, with hatred between parents,and created from a misunderstanding of cultures.

Only by their deaths could their hate be diminished.

Chapter 1.

One day Akira was taking a walk through the forest when suddenly he started hearing noises. He followed the noises deep into the forests. Before he knew where he was he found himself looking at a meteor. He stood there for a few moments trying to put the event into perspective. He couldn't think of what the meteor could contain. All of sudden he was surprised to see the meteor open and right before his eyes he saw a beautiful alien like creature. He took a few steps back and the alien like creature stood up and walked toward where he was standing. She stood there observing him for a few seconds. Akira tries to walk away, thinking its all a dream, when the alien grabs his wrist. She stands there and speaks English to Akira. Once she realizes that Akira does not understand what she is saying, she gets really close to Akira and kisses him. Akira takes a step back and realizes what just occurred. Abruptly she starts talking in Japanese and says "What planet is this?" Akira answers her question with a question of his own. He says "Where are you from? What's your name?" Akira doesn't wait for an answer. He starts running away. He is very overwhelmed by what he just witnessed and is trying to put the pieces together of what just happened. He keeps running and running, and he can't seem to put it all together. He wonders what she meant by what planet is she on. He finally sees his house up the hill and stops, turns around waiting to see if she followed him. When he realizes that he wasn't followed he walks to his house, looking calm but on the inside he wonders what just happened. He reaches the front door and walks in. He walks straight to his room and lays on his bed thinking "Man, she was really pretty." At once he falls asleep and before he knew it, it was morning. He opened his eyes and layed in his bed for a few minutes thinking what had happened the night before was all just a dream. Later that day he goes shopping to a nearby store. His eyelids felt extremely heavy to him. He had not had enough sleep. He walks in and goes straight to the dairy isle. He needed some milk for the day. When he turned around he saw her in the baby section. He decides whether to go up to her or just turn the other way like he never saw her face again. He thinks about it so much and eventually says to himself "50 years from now, I might regret not talking to her". He got the courage to go and talk to her. He walked slowly as if he was looking at the other items on the shelves. He stands next to her and awkwardly stays quiet. She doesn't even look at him, yet she says "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I'm hiding from my parents." "Why?" She dragged him to a dark corner by the baby section for formulas. And she says "It's a game called hide-and-seek. You've probably heard of it before. We got it from your human customs." "Uhhh, okay….but why? Should I be hiding too?" But before she could answer, all the other customers looked at them weirdly. Who wouldn't? Two teenagers, in a dark corner, in a baby section, whispering to each other looks pretty weird. While they were there whispering to each other the alien looked down as if observing something that had fallen. Akira looked at her and then looked around trying to comprehend why she was looking down at the diaper that had fallen to the ground. He realized that two people, a couple, were looking around as if they were searching for someone. He then realized that maybe that couple were her parents. As soon as he saw that the couple walked off into another direction out of their sight, he got up and told her to come with him. They walk out discretely and Akira realizes that he still doesn't know her name. He asks "What is your name?" She answers with "….I don't have a name." She studders and said "Well.. they call me 1011111123. If you would like to call me that too, then you can." He pondered for a moment and then said "Could I give you a human name? you know, one that is easier to pronounce?" Then he chuckled some and she responded with a nod. He finally had a name for her. "How about Ayumi? That's a lot easier than 1011111123." She smiled and agreed. "That's beautiful." They had a moment, and looked into each others eyes. More like giving each other google eyes. They fell in love at that very moment.

Chapter 2.

After a few days passed, they met every day in the same place they had first layed eyes on each other. The forest. Akira thought if this was a serious relationship, why haven't they kissed? Don't judge him, he's a pubescent volcano! That first kiss didn't count, since Ayumi explained that that kiss was to learn Japanese through his lips. One evening while they were in the forest laying down watching the stars like they usually did, Ayumi sat up straight and was quiet for a long moment. She wondered what would happen if her parents found her and realized she fell in love with a human. She knew they were only on Earth for vacation. She was scared that they would want to leave before Akira and she had the chance to be together. She felt Akira was watching her and suddenly he sat up next to her and held her hand. He waited there for a moment and then whispered to her softly, "What's wrong? Can I help?" Ayumi decided to keep her problems to herself. She layed back down and Akira slowly turns toward her, looks her in the eyes and kisses her. Ayumi thought this was their real first kiss. They sat quietly and watched the stars happily.

The next day Ayumi finds her parents and they decide to leave Earth earlier than they had planned. Her parents gave her the rest of the day to do anything she pleased. She walked back to the forest early in the day and paces back and forth thinking about what she can do to stay with Akira. She keeps thinking and wondering what she can do. When she finally realizes what she wants to do she becomes determined to tell her parents about her love for Akira. She goes back to her parents right before the time they were supposed to leave. She starts telling her parents that she fhas fallen in love with a human being. She explains how she fell in love with Akira and how he is a very meaningful person that does not mean harm to them. The parents both stand there staring at her and her dad expresses anger. He says "If you do not find someone on OUR planet to be with, you will be banished from our planet!" Her mother says "How could you chooose a human being over our own kind? That is like you marrying a dog! Only a dog would become a better housband for you than any human on this planet!" She starts to say something and is interrupte by a huge noise. Meanwhile Akira is waiting for Ayumi at the forest, listening to music as he rested on the grass. All of a sudden the tsunami sirens started ringing but Akira could not hear it over his freakishly music. The tsunami hit the forest and cleared anything in its path. Somehow Akira stood up and runs towards a nearby restroom. Although he was in a safe spot something from a high shelf fell and hit Akira on his head very hard. Akira swas extremely dizzy and suddenly fell and lay on the floor unconcious. Ayumi heard the siren and she and her family moved to high grounds. Her first thoughts when she reached high ground "Where could Akira be? Is he still waiting for me at the forest?" After the tsunami cleared she ran back to the spot at the forest and there were no trees, the land was flat, and Akira was not to be seen anywhere in sight. She thinks Akira is dead. At that moment she knew there was no point in living if Akira was not there to share her life with him. She only thought of one possible way out, death. She saw that the place was litered with sharp objects and pieces of wood. She started crying and saw something glistening in the grass. She realized it was a piece of glass and reached slowly for it. She grabbed it and she thought "Across the street or down the street? Across the street!". She scraped the hard cold glass across her wrist. She started bleeding but it was a small amount. She remembered that her skin is much stronger than human skin. She wandered around looking for someway to kill herself. As she wandered around she found a rope stuck to a piece of wood. She picks it up thinking it could be useful. She finally reaches a street and finds a light post. Then she has the idea to hang herself. She threw the rope over the light post, tied the rope into a noose and made a pile of wood to stand on. She put the noose around her neck and stepped onto the wood. She prayed aloud "Akira, I wish you were not dead, but without yoou I cannot go on." She jumped off...

A Few hours later after the tsunami, the coast guard found Akira unconcious on the beach a few kilometers away from the forest. When Akira woke up he immediately went back to his town and looked for Ayumi. He was walking down the street when he saw Ayumi hanging from the light post. He saw the wind blowing her dead body from side to side. Akira's knees gave out and he fell to his knees. He was in shock. He could not believe what he was witnessing. He started to cry and desperatley yelled her name in the wind, "Ayumi! Why god! What did she do to deserve this! I cannot live without her!". His whole body gave out and he layed there looking uo at the sky, looking at her up and down. He could see the marks on her neck from the rope. He felt a great pain in the pit of his stomach as he saw with his eyes what no other human being could ever bear. He saw a police offer coming down the road toward him. He grabbed a piece of glass and walked sslowly towards the officer. The officer saw the hanging body and then saw Akira walking slowly toward him. The officer thought Akira had murdered Ayumi. He got out the car and stood behind the door with his gun. He yelled at Akira to stop and put his hands up. Akira, with determination in his eyes, kept walking towards him. The officer pulled out his gun and yelled once again for Akira to stop. When The officer saw that Akira wouldnt stop he shot him in the stomach. Akira felt the pain and kept walking towards the officer. The officer Yelled stop once more and shot him continously in the shoulders and leg. Akira fell and dragged himself toward the officer. The officer realized he had no choice but to kill Akira. The officer closed his eyes for a second, while he opened them he shot once more. This last shot hit Akira in the heart. His body lay lifeless on the wet and littered asphalt. The officer walked from behind the car door slowly towards Akira. He looked up and saw Ayumi hanging from the light post... When word had reached both the couples parents they could not believe such events had occurred. When they both reached the road where such a misfortune had taken place, they were devistated to see their children's lifeless bodies. Akira's parents stood around his body only to see a bloody image of their sons death. Once Ayumi's body had been cut down her parents stood around her. Her mother was in such shock she could barely breath and collapsed. Her father looked at her neck, the dark marks from the noose were clearly visible. Once Ayumi and Akiras bodies had been laid next to each other the parents stood silently. Ayumi's mother had already been taken to the ambulance. Her father raised his head and finally understood the cause of these horrible events. He looked at Akira's parents and spoke "My name is 3434554 and I am terribly sorry for your loss, as well as mine. This never would have happened if I had done something different. Just because you are different from us, does not give us, as parents, the right to be prejudice about our childrens relationships." Akira's parent stood there, not knowing what to say. They glanced at Akira once more and turned around. They walked towards their home looking back once more. While on their way home, Akira's father tried putting this puzzle together. He thought that Akira and Ayumi had kept something hidden from them. He finally figured that they were in love. A few days later at the funeral Ayumi's father thought that Akira had done something to make Ayumi kill herself. He was outraged. Ayumi's family was angry with Akira's family. Once they left to their planet they would never return to Earth.

Epilogue

With the story concluded the aliens thought the humans were disgusting vermin.

The End.


End file.
